


Christmas Kookie (Double Stuffed)

by AdorkableAquarius



Category: Shinhwa, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAquarius/pseuds/AdorkableAquarius
Summary: “Happy Holidays, Kookie-ah..” Jimin purrs, and he and Minwoo appear in the younger’s bedroom, Jimin swiftly locking the door behind them. The maknae clearly looks startled, particularly as Minwoo pulls a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and dangles them playfully within plain sight, both men with Santa hats perched on their heads. “We got you something, hope you like it…” Minwoo trails off, and after the two older men pass a quick look between each other, they immediately both race towards the bed, getting JungKook within their grasp, ready to practically rip the clothes from the younger’s body…





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous porn, don't expect any plot worth speaking of.
> 
> This was written in RP format, please forgive any weirdness, though it was edited thoroughly ;)
> 
> We are guilty of shipping Minwoo and JungKook ever since the Bromance episode, and JiKook is love, so...we combined them XD Enjoy!

Jimin has a downright awful idea. Not that those are a stranger to him, but this one is particularly nasty. In the best way, of course.

His maknae, JungKook, puts on a good front. Innocent, boy-like, pure. JungKook is none of those things, but only the select few truly know that. Jimin’s seen the way the younger looks at him. And ever since the bromance date night with Minwoo-sunbae, it’s clear JungKook has a thing for the older man, as well. He might try to hide these attractions, but Jimin knows. And since it’s Christmas, and Jimin is nothing if not a giver, he decides now is the time to give his maknae the best gift of all.

The arrangements are made easily enough. It wasn’t difficult to get Minwoo on board….he’d been just as infatuated with JungKook as Jimin is, as it turns out. The maknae arrives back to the dorm on Christmas Eve, schedule done, ready to relax and enjoy the upcoming holiday, and surely not anticipating his “gift.” JungKook gets settled on his bed, and that’s when the two elder men pounce.

“Happy Holidays, Kookie-ah..” Jimin purrs, and he and Minwoo appear in the younger’s bedroom, Jimin swiftly locking the door behind them. The maknae clearly looks startled, particularly as Minwoo pulls a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and dangles them playfully within plain sight, both men with Santa hats perched on their heads. “We got you something, hope you like it…” Minwoo trails off, and after the two older men pass a quick look between each other, they immediately both race towards the bed, getting JungKook within their grasp, ready to practically rip the clothes from the younger’s body…

JungKook didn't know what to expect when he arrived back at the dorm this evening, but one thing is for sure, _nothing_  could have prepared him for the double surprise. Suddenly he's locked in his room by Jimin and Minwoo and their expressions scream that he won't be getting out anytime soon. He's not dumb, he knows what this is. Jimin was always blatant about his kind of affection towards the maknae, and Minwoo... well, he seemed to want something more from the day they had the filming. He was trapped. He had been virtually and literally backed into a corner by both men and his breath hitched at the possibilities.

Did he want this? No. Not like this, not now, not before he was willing to accept that he was actually attracted to men. He still might just be...deprived. That was it. He surely wasn't giving Minwoo-sunbae a once over and entertaining the idea of submitting to Jimin's nasty whims. It wasn't turning him on. He didn't want this. Even if he did...He couldn't...

Throat dry, he frantically glances between the two, at dizzying speed, trying to anticipate what will happen next. He fails miserably though and now they're both close- too close. JungKook feels his chest heave with labored breathing and heat flash over his face as they close in, trapping him in his own bed. There's two versus one but he focuses his questioning gaze on Jimin, more wary of his ideas at the moment. The maknae's lips are slightly parted in some mixture of surprise and admittedly lust. "Jimin...what....what is this, you two....?" He swallows thick, eyes swiveling over to Minwoo next. "I...can't...."

The two men remove their shirts, almost in sync, before focusing their attention back on the maknae. The hats, (though they’re cute, they’re simply impractical..) go flying as well. Jimin smirks at the question, chuckling. “Oh yes you can. And you'll love it. Stop lying to yourself…” He reaches for Jungkook's shirt, tugging it up and Minwoo finishes the job, tossing it aside. Grabbing the younger's wrists, Minwoo cuffs them, setting them above JungKook's head and admiring his handiwork. “We don't bite too hard, I promise…” Minwoo laughs softly, fingers already trailing down JungKook's chest.

Meanwhile, Jimin has happily busied himself with JungKook's pants, undoing the zip quickly and sliding them down and out of his way. Despite Jungkook's hesitation, the maknae is at least semi-hard, which Jimin finds endlessly amusing. He palms the maknae's cock, still clothed by some silky boxers, and grins as Jungkook writhes, trying to escape his binds while Minwoo all but holds him down, and trying to avoid his inevitable arousal. “Can't fool us, baby... “ Jimin purrs, already leaning down to put his mouth on Jungkook's cock.

Before JungKook can even blink, he’s bound and stripped of a good portion of his clothing. Embarrassment hits first followed by a shock of pure lust. He feels suffocated but at the same time, he can't lie that it’s not exciting as hell. Jimin has seen his proof and all JungKook can do is writhe and whimper pathetically, biting his lip and wishing the desire away. He tries again, voice cracking much like his resolve. “Don’t… I’m not lying, this- it’s too much…” he pleads. Beyond the fact that he’s inexperienced, he does want this. He’s lusted after both men before, many times, muffling their names into his pillow late at night while he spills over his own fist. He just wasn't prepared for more, for the reality. He doesn't want to admit this. Hands clenching in the cuffs, he struggles to find some more resolve to his shaky voice. “Please…don’t...don’t make me admit this…”

“Shh…” Jimin croons softly, slipping his fingers beneath the band of JungKook's boxers and sliding them down past his thighs. “We're gonna take good care of you, don't worry…” He grins, hands massaging the maknae's thighs. Minwoo occupies himself with Jungkook's sweet mouth, thinking a good distraction is in order. He smiles down at the younger for a moment before leaning in and mashing their mouths together, slipping his tongue inside Jungkook's mouth and kissing his breath away.

Jimin watches the sight before him with glee, finding Minwoo and JungKook making out to be arousing as all hell. The maknae doesn't seem to have much protest at the moment thanks to their sunbae, so Jimin occupies himself with the maknae's cock, mouthing sloppily at the head before engulfing the shaft slowly and expertly, humming. He presses his fingers into Jungkook's thighs, sucking and slurping happily, eyes on the spectacle. After a few long moments, Minwoo pulls away, moving to a kneeling position and starting to undo his pants. “Think you can help your hyung, sweet thing?” He purrs, his intent obvious.  
  
Never before has JungKook wanted to punch Jimin right in the face for his attitude. His hyung is being like this on purpose, thinking he’s got the best technique and the best ideas to completely ruin him, and he hates to admit that it may be true. He’s always had a bit of a crush, something heavier than just lust but light enough not to matter much. Now, he was being exposed, literally, to the two people who brought his walls and his resolve crashing down. It was so much stimulation, and just short of not enough. 

Any sound he has in protest as Jimin takes him into his mouth is swallowed by Minwoo’s mouth against his. JungKook moans right into the liplock, body heating up instantly because this is so much more than a kiss. Minwoo’s tongue is pure sin and if he’d been fantasizing about kissing his sunbae, it was nothing compared to reality. Suddenly he feels a little less hesitant, and a lot more turned on. The maknae lets his eyes close and kisses back, muscles relaxing as the kiss continues. As the kiss breaks, he gazes down at Jimin, heat trapped in his eyes, before looking at Minwoo. His size is definitely nothing to laugh at, and this may just be the one opportunity for him to ever be with this man, and hell…. Whimpering, half in defeat, arousal prominent against his hyung’s cheeks, he licks his lips and lowers his gaze. “Yeah….I think I can….” he manages, voice airy and pitched considerably. “Let me try, hyung…”

Jimin smirks, as best he can with his mouth full, glad to see JungKook has finally given up the ghost. He keeps at his work, wanting the maknae nice and relaxed before he begins the next step, working him open. Minwoo gets his pants off and pulls his erection through the slit in his boxers, already rock hard. “That's a good boy…” He purrs, wrapping a hand around the back of JungKook's neck, gently, helping guide him onto his cock. “Nice and easy, no need to rush..” He winks down at the youngest, eyelids fluttering closed in satisfaction as the he starts to envelop him in wet heat.

Jimin knows JungKook may kill him for this later, but his confidence in this moment knows no bounds. He's confirmed that the maknae wants this, he was right, his actions are justified, and that's all the matters. He pulls off of JungKook's cock slowly, tongue sliding across the slit just for good measure before he swiftly retrieves what he needs, slicking his fingers thoroughly. They'll both have their fun with the maknae, but only once he's good and ready. Spreading JungKook's legs wide, he slides his finger through the cleft, beginning to prod and explore.

JungKook now has himself a mouthful of his sunbae, and damn is it hot. He can't even lie about enjoying this anymore because this is beyond his wildest fantasies. Admittedly he’s known Jimin longer, but the chemistry between he and Minwoo on the show was palpable, as was the tension. He groans around Minwoo’s length, eyes fluttering before he looks up at the man, want betrayed in his expression. JungKook hollows his cheeks and he’s about to start moving when something snaps. Something in his mind violently snaps and a synapse fires off in the part of his brain that screams: _hell yes_! Just as Jimin is sliding off and suddenly pushing into him, the maknae keens, back arching off the bed as he releases a moan, loud, the sound a bit muffled but he knows the message is clear. He tears his gaze away from Minwoo just to glance down desperately at Jimin. He can’t move his arms or hands but his legs are another story and he wraps them around his hyung, hips pivoting up of their own will, all hesitation gone. This is hot, his hyungs are sexy, they want him, and he wants to be ruined….

Jimin notices the difference almost immediately, knowing that JungKook is no longer resisting in the slightest. He bites his lip as he meets the maknae's heated gaze, moving his finger farther inside and curling it, pressing deep. “Yea, feels good doesn't it…” He purrs. Minwoo on the other hand, is barely capable of coherent thought. He maintains his grip on Jungkook's neck, rocking his hips and watching his cock slide in and out of the maknae's mouth, the heat suffocating and perfect. He has no idea if JungKook has actually sucked a cock before, but if he hasn't, the kid must have a natural gift. He runs his fingers through the maknae's hair, encouraging him as he pushes deep into his throat. “Relax, that's it. Oh, you're perfect…”

Jimin watches the scene unfold, his own cock twitching, knowing he's gotta make this quick or he'll lose his mind. He adds a second finger, feeling Jungkook's inner walls relax just a bit more in response, trying to be patient as he does a thorough job. He presses warm kisses along JungKook's inner thighs, tongue running towards his hole and then flicking around the rim as his fingers work, just for extra stimulation.

Once JungKook lets go mentally, it seems like everything else falls into place. The maknae doesn't want to fight this, not when Minwoo and Jimin have worked so hard to make this special for him, not when he wants it, too. The stimulation seems to come from all possible sides and Jung Kook is helpless but to drown in the pleasure. Minwoo’s voice sounds so wrecked and knowing he did that fills him with pride and desire. He hollows his cheeks, lips dragging against the man’s skin as he moves in and out of his mouth. Jung Kook relaxes his jaw and throat, tearing up slightly as there is suddenly even more stimulation. Jimin pushing another digit in makes him absolutely writhe, entire body flush with heat. Another moan is trapped in his throat but he signals in other ways, legs sliding up Jimin’s back. He’s practically shoving himself in his hyung’s face and he knows neither of them really care. He wants Jimin’s tongue to go deeper, more than he wants air to breathe right now.

Jimin speeds up the process a bit, Jungkook's greed evident and his need for more just as much so. He flickers his tongue deftly, all around the edge, sliding in alongside his fingers, creating suction, doing whatever he feels like, and he's rewarded with every muffled groan from Jungkook's lips. Once he's three fingers deep and the maknae is practically doing the fucking all by himself, Jimin knows it's time to move on.

“Minwoo hyung…” Jimin purrs at their sunbae, who's immensely glad for the distraction because he was just then mere moments from coming thanks to Jungkook's sweet mouth. He slows, turning to Jimin with a questioning look. “Yea?” Jimin smirks. “You want to fuck him first while I have a turn with his mouth….?” Minwoo pulls out slowly, managing a shaky smile. “Hell yea. Just give me a sec.” He chuckles, and Jimin understands. He retracts his fingers, and moves to switch with the older man, intent to distract JungKook some more and give Minwoo time to recoup.   
  
Now that he can use his mouth again, all JungKook can manage still is gasping for breath. His eyes are lidded, and he’s beginning to wonder if this isn’t all some elaborate wet dream. He’s damn near drooling, moisture gathered in the corner of his mouth. Lips parted, swollen and red, JungKook tries to find words, wanting to at least ask for something he’s wanted for longer than he can rationalize. “Jimin-hyung….fuck...kiss me.” he pleads, voice beyond wrecked from the previous activities. His muscles clench at nothing but air, wishing that something,  _anything_ will fill him up again in replacement of Jimin’s fingers. Clearly, he won’t have to wait long. Neither one of them are giving him a break to even catch his breath. He knows he needs to suck Jimin off too, but he hopes his wish will be heeded because for too long has he fantasized about those lips on his own….

Jimin grins widely at Jungkook's request, crawling next to the maknae's head and leaning in, smashing his lips to the younger's. He doesn't hold back, tongue slipping inside, curling with Jungkook's, making a soft sound in the back of his throat as he sees fit to taste every corner of his maknae's mouth. He lets their lips part after a few long moments, needing some air, tugging JungKook's lip between his teeth. “Mm, that what you wanted, baby? Anything else of mine you'd like in your mouth?” He teases, his expression lewd.

Minwoo watches in interest, having to admit these two have a hell of a lot of chemistry and make a hot pair. He makes a mental note to have fun with both of them some time, but for now, this is all about JungKook. At a signal look from Jimin, Minwoo slicks himself, hoisting Jungkook's legs into position and nudging at the maknae's hole, pushing in very slowly. “Ah, fuck…” He groans, concentrating, trying to maintain self control as the snug heat envelops him, but God is it a challenge….  
  
It’s been a long time coming, this kiss between Jimin and JungKook. It speaks volumes in the way JungKook feels like their mouths are melding into one, tongues tangling and setting off shocks of lust through his entire system. If he wasn’t already incredibly aroused, this would surely have done the trick. Jimin is a damn good kisser and the maknae is sure as hell not running from what he wants anymore. He nods at Jimin, breathless, managing a smile before the expression completely morphs as Minwoo pushes all the way into him, slow, but stretching him _oh_ so well. Jung Kook mewls, fisting the air in his cuffs and gasping because holy shit. He keeps his legs around Minwoo’s waist and tries to focus on relaxing, eyes wide before he remembers to answer the question. “Yes, hyung. Fuck my throat….please...”  

Jimin soothes Jungkook as best he can while Minwoo breaches him, fingers trailing down his chest softly. The maknae's answer sends his arousal sky high, and he gets into position, Jungkook's mouth at the ready.  “Fuck yea baby, take it for me…” He coos, sliding his dick between plump lips. He grabs ahold of Jungkook's throat, holding him steady as his hips roll, steady and slow for now, letting Jungkook accommodate his girth little by little. He's amazed with how quickly the younger catches on, and he thinks he could get lost like this, if it weren't for Jungkook's sounds, making him pay attention to what Minwoo is doing.  

The eldest, in fact, is making it his personal mission to imprint the shape of his cock on JungKook's insides, sliding in nice and deep and gradually picking up speed as he feels the maknae's body stretch and move around him. “God yea…” He groans, just happy to fulfill his own desires for JungKook, that he's been keeping at bay since they met. He pushes JungKook's knees to his chest, picking up speed and leaning in to scrape love bites all over the maknae's chest and torso.   
  
JungKook wishes he could have his hands freed in this moment. He longs to run his hands over Jimin’s thighs, knowing his hyung was proud of them and for good reason. He just wants to touch and feel, but they’ve robbed him of that so he has to show his appreciation in other ways. Left to his own devices, he would have had this encounter go differently, something a little more sensual, but he won’t deny enjoying every filthy second of this. He groans at the impressive length sliding into his throat and does his best to accommodate. He gets the hang of it though, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure as Jimin drives deeper into his mouth, breaching his throat. The grip of Jimin’s fingers sends a violent jolt of arousal through him, there’s a bit of danger to it and a bit of pain, and he’s amazed at how quickly he’s turned on by that.

JungKook surely hasn’t forgotten about Minwoo though, and the man isn’t about to let him. JungKook’s back arches tight as his sunbae drives into him, steady and deep, dragging against his walls in the best way possible. He’s actually drooling a little out of the corner of his mouth from overstimulation, panting through his nose, body heading quickly towards the peak, far too soon in his opinion. The angle changes and the maknae all but screams, eyes snapping open, the sound likely vibrating along Jimin’s shaft in the process.  

Jimin is thoroughly pleased with Jungkook's reactions, but he can tell the maknae would rather have use of his hands, not to mention it's not as if he's going to bolt at this point. He reaches behind him for the key on the nightstand, swiftly removing the cuffs, smiling down at his maknae as he resumes fucking his mouth. “Since you've been such a good boy….” He casually explains, a shudder rolling down his spine as JungKook mewls for Minwoo. “Oh that feels good, I can tell…”

Minwoo is loving this, possibly a bit too much. JungKook feels incredible, and his bodily reactions are one hell of a sight. He loves watching Jimin fuck his throat, almost as much as he loves watching himself slide in and out of his hole. “Yea, I think we're getting somewhere fast, huh?” He purrs, hitting that same spot that just made JungKook damn near lose it, hips rocking forward expertly and aiming dead-on, quick and strong. Jimin offers him a pleased look, and Minwoo smirks right back. “Just think, it's your turn next..” He coos. “Poor maknae might not be able... _ah_.. to walk…”   
  
Able to use his hands now, JungKook wastes absolutely no time in grabbing onto both of his hyungs. His fingernails rake scratches down Minwoo’s back as the man hits him right where he needs, over and over again. The other hand does exactly what he’d been wishing to do, sliding along Jimin's thighs in a style akin to pure worship, his fingertips grazing before finally latching his nails into Jimin’s skin as well. He doesn’t stop sucking though, eyes focused upwards for just long enough to really rile his hyung up, before glancing back at his sunbae as he’s all but being fucked senseless. He whimpers as they announce their intentions, not sure if he should be more scared or aroused, but it’s a deadly mixture, sending him spiraling faster towards that blissful end. JungKook’s hips snap a bit, rolling leisurely as best he can despite the way Minwoo is pounding into him, hard and deep. He moans around Jimin, loud and deliberate for them both, letting his eyelashes flutter once again to give quite the visual. His lips curl, adding stimulation to every push Jimin gives into his pliant mouth.

This is all better than Jimin could have imagined. All his fantasies combined can't hold a candle to the way JungKook is easily taking him in, how good it feels. Not to mention the adoration he can see in the maknae's eyes, the way he touches him like he can't get enough...it drives Jimin absolutely wild, and he wants more of this, wants it whenever he can get it. He knows he'll come soon if he continues thrusting into JungKook's mouth at this pace, so he slows a bit, content to observe for the moment. Minwoo is visibly shaking, so overcome with how goddamn good this feels that he knows he's not going to make it very much longer. His arm and chest muscles flex from supporting himself, and he's covered in a sheen of sweat, still mouthing down JungKook's body any time he can manage. His breath hitches, and he groans softly, looking at Jimin. “Gonna come soon, fuck…” He grunts, and Jimin just smirks, nodding. “Come whenever you want. I'll be ready..” Jimin promises, fingers raking through Jungkook's hair as he waits for his turn.

Once Jimin allows the maknae to breathe a bit easier, the motions slowing from the other’s hips, JungKook lets his noises flow more freely. Minwoo’s hitting exactly where he needs it and it’s killing him. The maknae whimpers and moans, helpless, body writhing significantly more. He clenches his legs around Minwoo, bringing the man closer, wanting to practically meld into both of them. His hair is matted to his skin with the sweat and the heat, but the only thing he can think about it how much he wants both of them to remain like this, to be a part of his life at least in this way. Short pants of air come through his nose and he can feel his body tightening, muscles preparing. He reaches to clench onto Jimin’s hips, tight, eyes frantically searching and communicating that he’s about to lose it. He gives a slight push, just to have use of his mouth as he breathlessly begs, voice cracking. “Hyung, so close….someone touch me, please…”

Jimin is entirely too happy to assist with his maknae’s request. In fact, he has a pretty good idea of just how to do so. He allows his cock to slip from JungKook’s mouth, moving himself into position further down the younger’s body. “I got you baby, don’t worry…” He presses kisses along JungKook’s hipbone, making his way to his cock, wrapping his fingers around the base and wrapping his lips around the head. He swallows deep, lips hitting the skin of the maknae’s pelvis and dragging back up, picking up speed and increasing suction. Jimin knows the dual stimulation will send the maknae over the edge, and quick, which is apparently a good thing if the look on Minwoo’s face is any indication…

Minwoo fucks like a man possessed now, the borderline of oblivion so close to being crossed. It’s been a damn long time since he’s been inside someone, and even longer for someone so clearly inexperienced, and it’s enough to milk the release right out of Minwoo’s cock. His movements become more erratic, thighs stretching as he elongates his thrust, pushing in as deep as he can. Minwoo feels JungKook shudder and writhe beneath him, and knows this will all be over soon. “God….Fuck….”  
  
Jung Kook’s head is reeling and the room is already spinning. He’s lost all sense of sanity as soon as both of his hyungs started in on him, but now he’s not sure he’ll fully recover. As Jimin's mouth sinks down onto his hard, leaking erection, JungKook’s voice damn near reaches a scream, sharp cry piercing through between Minwoo’s own gasps and pants. The maknae can hardly feel his legs anymore, mostly just a tingling in his toes, and he’s so far gone at this point. He knows he’s still drooling, head thrashing against the bed, back arching with every thrust of Minwoo’s hips. It takes mere seconds of this, the double assault sending his body into overdrive. His eyes fly open and he lets out the most unmanly, gasping moan he’s ever uttered before as suddenly everything goes white. His vision blurs, his muscles snap into place, and the euphoria comes crashing in on him as he finally releases, spilling an impressive amount right into Jimin’s mouth. Even after the initial sound wears off, all Jung Kook can mutter are pathetic broken whimpers with every exhale, trying to scramble to find his sense of reality while his hands all but marr wherever he can reach on both of his hyungs. He can’t even manage to open his eyes anymore...

Jimin feels Jungkook's body shudder and his cock pulses seconds before his maknae explodes, and he's ready. Relaxing his throat, he hums low, the taste of JungKook's release strong on his tongue as it floods his mouth. He waits until the maknae is finished, continuing to press his lips into the shaft and suck, milking JungKook dry and slowly swallowing it all, savoring. He pulls off and licks his lips when finished, meeting JungKook's eyes, the maknae barely able to maintain eye contact as the aftershocks roll over him. “Good boy…” He purrs, pressing kisses along the younger's hipbones.

Minwoo snaps his hips forward a few more times, utterly lost to the pleasure. Jimin looks up at him, knowing he's close, encouraging him to fill the maknae by paying the eldest some attention, fingers scraping his hips and a warm mouth sliding along his toned stomach. The added stimulation plus JungKook's body clenching around him has him exploding in a handful of thrusts, sweat rolling down his neck as he gasps and fills the maknae full. Jimin purrs in a pleased tone, giving Minwoo a few moments to recover as he turns his attention to the maknae with a smirk. “Hope you're ready for my turn, not gonna take it easy on you baby..”

JungKook is dazed, that much is obvious. The only thing he can hear and see right now are the two men responsible for his demise and that’s all that matters. He can't remember ever coming so hard in his life, ever being so spoiled in the most foul way. It’s addicting. He’ll never admit out loud but he could see himself doing this again, playing with both Minwoo and Jimin again and again, being taken and used… the thought alone getting his blood to boil again. He’s ripped from delirious fantasy by Jimin’s voice and his proposition, and damn if JungKook isn't semi hard already. He whines, a high pitched, begging sound, fingers clenching onto Jimin’s arms naturally. He’s not biased, he cares about both men, but Jimin is comfort, and familiarity, what he’s used to versus Minwoo, who is new and exciting.

JungKook licks his lips before tugging his lower one between his teeth, giving a nod and a swallow in hopes of clearing his throat. “Please… wanna feel it….” His eyes are hooded, and he reaches to pull the winded Minwoo closer again. “Do what you wish….consider that my present.” The maknae manages a small chuckle, still half delirious. “If you _both_ want to, it’s okay….” He offers, glancing boldly to each in turn, his entire body heating up at his own ideas. He’ll be sore as hell tomorrow but God is this too good to pass up… he’s had a taste of the sample and he wants so much more. He vaguely thinks to himself that if this is what it feels like to have two boyfriends, sign him the fuck up…

Jimin's eyes widen at the maknae's suggestion...he knew Jungkook would love having attention from both of them, but he didn't know he'd love it _this_ much. “Ooh, didn't know we'd be getting a gift in return…” He grins, looking to Minwoo and they exchange a look that's half shock, half excitement. “Only if you really want to…” Minwoo assures Jungkook, leaning in and giving him a soft, quick kiss. “Last thing we wanna do is hurt you.” Jimin leans down close to the maknae as well, kissing him on the neck. “That's right. You think you can handle both of us, huh?” He smirks, positioning himself atop his maknae and giving him a heated look. “My turn first. We'll work you up to it..” Jimin winks, motioning for Minwoo to hand him the lube.

Jimin slicks himself up and slides inside, keeping JungKook's thighs apart. “Mm, how about you come up here..” He wraps his arms around behind JungKook's waist and pulls him up, with Minwoo's help, onto his lap. Minwoo takes the signal and positions himself behind the maknae, hands on his hips and kissing along the curve of Jungkook's neck while Jimin begins to move in slow upward thrusts. Two pairs of hands are all over the maknae, as well as two pairs of lips, touching, exploring, stimulating.  
  
JungKook takes pride in living up to the expectation he’s just set. Sure, he’s going to regret a little physically, but he feels so much adoration for both of these men that it will cancel out if he has the chance to give them something only he can. No need to worry about anyone getting jealous, he’s allowing both of them free reign. After kissing Minwoo back, he nods, sure of himself, but it seems his answer was obvious by the impatient actions. He’s surprised at how much smoother it all feels, Jimin’s length sliding in without a hell of a lot of resistance. When he’s jostled, the actions make Jimin brush against his walls, the maknae whimpering and biting his lip from the stimulation. JungKook is finally in the perfect position, literally surrounded by both of them, on either side, and it’s the hottest sex he ever thought he’d find himself involved in. Jimin moves then and he gasps, breaths stuttering on the upstrokes of his thrusts while the kisses start to make him delirious. JungKook’s head lolls back against Minwoo’s shoulder, one hand bracing behind the man’s neck while the other seems to be making marks across Jimin’s shoulder blades. “God….” he moans, needy and desperate in mere seconds of the double torture.

Minwoo is perfectly content to play for the time being, touching JungKook's milky white skin everywhere he can reach and leaving his marks wherever he deems fit. His body is becoming reinterested rather quickly, thanks to the downright filthy sight of JungKook fucking down onto Jimin's cock. How he landed himself in such a lucky position, he's not sure, but Minwoo is damn glad he did. Jimin, on the other hand, is caught up, beyond elated as he finally experiences what he's wanted to for so long. He's lusted after and cared for his maknae for so long, wanted to be deep inside him, and now that he is, he knows he'll never get enough of it. Jimin's fingers slide down to cup the maknae's ass, squeezing the plump flesh as he guides JungKook up and down in long strokes, the angle torture for both of them. “Fuck, you feel so good…” Jimin purrs, teeth dragging against a pulse point on JungKook's neck. 

The maknae can feel Jimin dragging deep and harsh against his walls, just the right amount of friction and heat, but he can also feel Minwoo stirring back to life, rubbing behind his ass, and he’s so beyond turned on. The thought alone that he can have all this, to himself, is downright lewd, but he’s drunk off the attention. Moaning at the way Jimin is making it his personal mission to ruin him completely, the maknae leans in, searching as best he can, words running into a string of syllables. The grip on his ass makes him shudder, suppressing another loud cry into his hyung’s shoulder before sinking his own teeth there, wanting to mark Jimin the same way both the men have been marking him. He can’t even make sense of anything anymore, but he wants more, his body doing most of the talking. Looking up at Jimin, he manages, “Fu-...there...kiss me...”

Jimin is happy to comply, capturing Jungkook's lips heatedly, a moan trapped in the back of his throat. He feels how riled up the maknae is, reading his body language and knowing he's ready for Minwoo, too. After several long moments, Jimin allows their lips to part, looking beyond JungKook to the eldest, giving him a small nod, all that's needed. Minwoo grabs up the lube quickly and pours it into his palm, slicking his fingers. “Relax, pretty baby..” He coos softly, smiling despite himself. Minwoo slips a finger in alongside Jimin's cock, and then a second, allowing JungKook some time to relax and accept the additional intrusion. Jimin moans against Jungkook's throat, the sensation strange but arousing. The maknae's body is greedy, and soon Minwoo can feel he's ready. “Nice and easy..” He purrs, looking at Jimin to let him know to slow down and allow him to enter, too. “Ready for both of us?” Jimin nips at Jungkook's ear, his breath ghosting along the shell as he speaks the lewd words, Minwoo slowly pressing the head inside.

The maknae watches Jimin heatedly as the kiss breaks, letting out a whimper at the loss. He could stand to kiss Jimin all day, and he regrets having waited so long to do so. These men take such good care of him and he picks up on every little detail they pay attention to where his safety and comfort is concerned. Nodding to Minwoo’s words, finding his sunbae’s voice to be incredibly soothing, he forces himself to breathe normally, in and out, letting his mind and body relax. That’s the only way this will feel remotely less painful. JungKook gasps as he’s prepped, head still lolling with the way Jimin is distracting him with kisses and touches, in all the right places. His body is overheated but more than prepared at this point, and he allows Minwoo to push gently inside before taking matters into his own hands. There’s a sting but it’s bearable, and he wants both of them to take off the kid gloves for once. Using his hips to an advantage, he rolls slowly down further, pushing Minwoo in deeper alongside Jimin. JungKook’s mouth stays gaping, a bit of drool gathering at the corner but he doesn't complain. In fact, the only sound he can make is a pathetic excuse for panting, airy and broken, eyes heavenward. His hands clench onto Jimin’s shoulders for physical support.

Minwoo groans into the back of JungKook’s shoulder, unable to believe that the maknae is actually moving down onto both of them. He knows better than most that they need to be extremely careful, but JungKook appears to be handling the added mass quite well. Minwoo waits for Jimin to thrust upward, then pushes up in as the younger is pulling back out, setting up a rhythm in this manner and never leaving JungKook unfilled. As he feels the maknae’s walls relax a bit more, he and Jimin are able to pick up speed, in perfect tandem, feeding off of each other.

Jimin was barely prepared for how hot this actually is...clearly Minwoo is more experienced in such kinks, as he’s remaining relatively controlled, but Jimin is in awe. He can feel JungKook pulsing around them both, he can feel Minwoo’s cock slide along his own, and it’s so utterly lewd that he can barely handle it. This isn’t going to last very long at this rate, and Jimin blocks out all thought, eyes slipping closed as his lips attach to JungKook’s throat, just feeling every sensation. “Fuck, baby...we’re both inside you, do you feel that?” Jimin gasps, still holding JungKook’s hips steady, concentrating so that he doesn’t cause undue harm. “Tell me how it feels, Kookie-ah…”   
  
He knows he’s expected to answer, but JungKook is rather speechless at the moment. As the two men start alternating their thrusts, deep inside his body, he whimpers, the sound quickly morphing into more of a shout. He’s not given time to adjust, but it’s okay. His body slowly accepts the double girth, and he’ll never fully admit how much he loves this. It’s dirty and messy, but he knows it’s giving Minwoo and Jimin just as much pleasure as it is him, if not more. He’s being stretched so much and yes, it does ache, but he’s able to block out most of the dull pain with the way everything else feels; Minwoo’s noises, Jimin’s kisses and praise. His eyes flutter open, hands still clenched on Jimin’s shoulders for support and he manages a dizzy nod. “I feel you both…” he shudders, the words breaking as Minwoo pushes back in when Jimin slides out. “So full….God I’m so full…”

Minwoo loses track of time, so focused on making sure that JungKook remains steady and that they don’t push him too far. The pleasure blocks out everything else, and before he knows it, the build-up in his groin has reached a boiling point. He maintains the same speed, keeping up his rhythm with Jimin as best he can, lips practically fused to JungKook’s upper back, fingers scraping along his hipbones. His breath hitches violently, muscles jerking as his climax comes upon him in a rush. “Fuck..oh shit…” Minwoo gasps, feeling Jimin’s cock glide against his and he loses it, pumping JungKook full of his come. “God...damn…” He groans, shuddering slightly, trying to catch his breath. Jimin’s no better off, and when Minwoo gives it up, his own cock becomes coated in release, and god is the mere thought of that sexy as hell. JungKook’s insides are so fucking _slick_ , and as Minwoo softens and pulls out, Jimin picks up the slack, speeding his upward thrusts and nipping at JungKook’s earlobe. “You’re gonna have come dripping down your thighs, baby, you want that?” He purrs, aiming just right. “Want you to unload on me first, don’t hold back..” He encourages, hell bent on driving the youngest over the edge for a second time.

The heat between the three bodies is immense and JungKook feels himself dripping in sweat, almost feverish with the way he’s pressed against both men. Every touch and kiss and brush of the lips sends delicious tingles of pleasure rolling over him and brings him that much closer. He’s enchanted, immersed in the attention, and drunk off of all of it. When Minwoo fills him deep and hot, JungKook feels like he’s a king. Jimin is getting close, it’s not hard to tell, and the maknae wants him to let it go, too. He longs to see the blissed out, dazed expressions over the faces of the men he’s come to care so much about. Jimin’s hips take on a whole new pace and the youngest barely has time to whimper as Minwoo pulls out, before all he can feel is his hyung. JungKook’s jaw drops at the commentary, the praise, and he moans deep and long for Jimin as an answer, lips parting as he sucks in air desperately. “Fuck yes. Kiss me, hyung, take me there…” he encourages, rolling his hips as best he can to match the pace. He wants to touch Minwoo too, needs to feel surrounded, but he also knows that the eldest hyung here needs to recover, another factor filling him with pride.

Jimin will never say no to that request, that’s for damn sure. He smashes his lips to JungKook’s, tongue plunging inside that sweet mouth as he rolls his hips upward, hard and fast, wanting to bring the maknae over the edge before he loses it himself. Jimin’s been uncharacteristically patient throughout this whole ordeal, and his patience is running quite thin. Minwoo can sense that JungKook wants his touch as well, and though he’s dazed and shivering from his second orgasm, he manages to run his fingers up and down the younger’s sides, heated kisses spread along his nape. Jimin reaches down to tug at JungKook’s cock, just to speed the process along a bit, breathing into the maknae’s mouth as his movements stutter, clearly on the verge of losing it.  
  
The sheer drive that Jimin seems to have to get him off is almost enough stimulation. JungKook is a slave to the way this feels, and Jimin has him on the edge with every push, and Minwoo’s touches and kisses aren’t helping matters either. The kiss is sin, pure lust between the two of them as they slide their tongues together and Jimin drinks up every moan from Jung Kook’s throat. After a few short moments, it all hits him, hard and fast, the combination driving him insane. The maknae lets out one of the loudest and sharpest cries, spilling onto Jimin’s hand, hips slowing as he mindlessly rides out his orgasm. His eyes roll, his head spins, but he clenches his nails into the skin of Jimin’s shoulders, almost breaking through. “Fill me, hyung. Fuck…”

It doesn't take more than JungKook's words to do Jimin in, he was already right on the verge. He groans, muscles going taut as his movements cease mere seconds after he feels warm come in his hand. Jimin goes nearly lax, his orgasm tremendous as he fills JungKook full, trembling gasps escaping from his lips. “Fuck ..” He manages, head lolling to the side as the maknae's body milks him, aftershocks running everywhere. After a few long blissful moments, Jimin lets his now soft cock slide from the maknae's body with a hiss, he and Minwoo maneuvering JungKook to lie comfortably on his back while the two of them blanket him, touches soothing. “Feeling ok?” Minwoo asks, smiling down at the thoroughly wrecked maknae.  
  
To say JungKook was spent was an understatement. His chest heaves deep and slow as he lays back, eyes unfocused and lids heavy. He registers the men surrounding him again, touches much more intimate and tender, and the warmth he feels, both physically and emotionally, lulls him completely. He blinks, nodding slowly at Minwoo’s question, trying to find the words as he seeks both of their hands out to hold in his own. “I’m….yeah.”

The maknae chuckles at himself, delirious and beyond tired. “I will be, thanks to both of you…” He offers them a smile, turning to each to do so. It occurs to him what the original idea had been and his smile only grows as sleep threatens to completely take him, voice trailing off.

“Merry Christmas to me…”  


End file.
